The Mysterious Play
by AngelicDragonElf
Summary: The Tale of Priest have begun. And Ed, Al, Roy, and Wrath have been choosen to By the Four Gods to Find the Celestial Warroirs.Warnings Fushigi Yugi crossover Full Metal Alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

The Mysterious Play

Dragonelf 8: This is insane, I have so many I idea of what I want to write, that's its hard to keep up with all the other stories I have! I'm pathetic. A warning to those that hate when two stories crossover—this is one of them. FMA crosses over with F.Y. Fushigi Yugi. I really suck at titles and summaries if you have a better one, then I'm willing to hear it. This is who's going to be what and who's involved with the story and in what way from FMA.

Edward Elric: Priest of Suzaku.

Alphonse Elric: Priest of Genbu.

Roy Mustang: Priest of Byyako.

Wrath: Priest of Seiryu.

Lust: Helps the Seiryu Celestial Warriors.

Envy: There to torture Ed, but helps Seiryu Celestial Warriors.

Sloth: Helps protect Wrath.

Disclaimer: I'll only say this once I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, nor Fushigi Yugi.

Chapter 1: The Universe of the Four Gods.

'BAAAAMMMM!'

Ed could feel each and every muscle in his body tense as he fought on with Wrath, who was determined to get Ed's body this time. Al was taking care of Envy who was trying to get at Ed to kill him, but was stopped each time by Al. Roy was dealing with Sloth and Lust, but was doing a very bad job of it, considering he was fluttering with them as he tried to get rid of them.

Wrath charged at Ed his stone blade arm extended. Ed's own blade clashed with Wrath's as he blocked Wrath's attack.

"Why don't you just give up Ed. And give me the rest of your body!" taunted Wrath as he pushed Ed into the bookcase behind him.

"Darn-it, we'll destroy this library if this keeps up," muttered Ed, as he looked at the book on the floor titled: The Universe of the Four Gods. "But now I'm certain. The book that contains the ingredients for the pure Philosopher's Stone is here!"

What Ed didn't notice as he charged back into battle, was the book that fell to the ground opened up and flipped to the first page on it's own accord. There written in delicately curved hand writing said:

'_The tale of priestesses have ended, the tale of the priest must now begin._

Here in lies the tale of the men who attained the power of the Gods. They obtained omnipotent powers and made their wishes come true. The story itself is an incantation. Those who finish reading it shall receive the power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin.'

The fight went on regardless of the pledges of the book, no one even seemed to notice the strange actions of the book, they were all busy fighting. Finally a very agitated voice erupted form nowhere, stopping everyone in there tracks.

"WHEN ARE YOU IDIOTS GOING TO TURN THE PAGE! FINE I'LL DO IT!"

The fighting duos all turned this way and that to see the voice's owner, but there was no one, and before they knew it, four different colored lights burst out of nowhere, sucking everyone in.

A bright red light encircled Ed as he fell lightly in what seemed like and endless space, the sounds of a bird singing filled Ed's ears, but much more beautiful and melodic. Like a flute and streams of water mixed together. (AN/ Sorry can't think a better way to describe it.)

"Ed… Edward… Edward, honey. What's wrong sweetie?"

Ed looked up, there standing in front of him she stood, as if nothing had ever happened, Ed's mom. She walked up to Ed and put her arms around him just like she used to. Ed could hear her speak softly in his ear tears running down his face. "Ed, I'm so proud of you and Al. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you needed me the most," said Ed's mom tears falling from her cheek onto Ed's shoulder.

"Mom is that really you," asked Ed barely daring to believe it.

"You're being summoned now. You'll make a great Priest of Suzaku I know you will. And Alphonse will be a wonderful Priest of Genbu. I know I can't do much for you, but I'll do my best as well for both of you. I promise," whispered Ed's mom as she began to vanish.

Ed jerked around to see his mother one last time, reaching out his hand he tried catch hers. Even though he was falling he tried to run to her.

"NO DON'T GO!" cried Ed as he lunged forward and grabbed the hand.

But when he looked up, his mom wasn't there; it was Alphonse, in flesh and blood. A strange silver light surrounded him, and a strange creature stood behind him, tortuous, encircled by a snake. Ed then looked at himself, his arm and leg was now flesh and blood, and there standing behind him stood the phoenix, with its bright red and gold plumage.

"Welcome my Priest," greeted the huge bird.

Later

"Your majesty, there is a boy sleeping on the holy statue of Suzaku," said a man bowing before another man, who had his face clouded in shadow.

Ed mysteriously slept as he hung on the giant bird statue, his red coat stuck on the statues beak; his snoring, exceptionally loud as the guards prodded him with the blunt end of their spears. Ed swayed back and forth in the air completely oblivious to his surroundings.

"What this? How'd he'd get into the palace," said the captain of the guards.

"I don't know sir. We just found him here like this," answered the guard.

"Well get him out of here. This is sacred ground," ordered The Captain.

"Yes sir!" obeyed the men as they grabbed Ed down and carried the boy to the middle of the city.

Finally the found a nice alley to drop the alchemist, carefully they placed the alchemist down to be inconspicuous. One of the guards looked down worriedly at Ed.

"Do you think he'll be fine?" asked the guard.

"He'll be fine, he got past the castle guard," said the other guard. "Besides he's such a short fellow he'll be fine."

Ed's eyes snapped open at the short comment. Pulses of Anger consumed him; a look of pure death to the men clung to his face as he stood up and faced the men.

"Whom'd you call short," demanded Ed sadistically as he creepily advanced on the man.

"Uh…" the two said in squeaks.

'Bam. Pow. Slam.'

Ed left the alley way the two guards in the back unconious and seriously bashed up. Ed looked a lot more comfortable; like he had a just relieved some major stress. He then finally looked up to see where he was, noticing Al wasn't with him. The streets buzzed with people buying and selling goods, everyone was dress strangely some with silky robes and hats, others with dirty jaded rags made of cotton, their hair made in strange loops and buns, some short, others long but still all done in an unusual fashion. Everything was foreign to Edward, he had never seen anything like it in the world, only a few things he recognized.

"Where am I?" whispered Ed as he walked out into the street. "And where could Al, be?"

A few stared at Ed as he passed by, but Edward ignored them. He was too busy staring at all the unusual things around him, the items on sale, the way the houses were made, the style of clothes and hair, and the people it all was foreign. A strange warm feeling hit Ed and he turned to his right to see a man watching him, the feeling was coming form him. The man worry a austere clothes, which was midnight blue, his hair was dark blue itself and was in a sort of mullet, cropped at the top to normal short messy hair style, but having a part of the bottom trail to his shoulder blades held in a ponytail, with three different ponytail holders held in three different places. Behind his bangs was a red symbol that meant demon, though Ed wasn't sure how he knew. The man was brood and it was easy to tell he was a fighter, and his eyes were a piercing ice blue. The man smiled finished what he was eating, stood up, and walked up to Ed.

"You looked lost, I can help you," asked the man.

"Really. Well then why don't you start by telling me where I am," demanded Ed.

"You don't know were you are? Your in the capital of Hong- Nan," answered the man in surprise.

"Hong- Nan? Never heard of it."

"HUH! How can you not know of Hong- Nan! IT'S THE COUNTRY WERE IN!… Okay, whatever. You still look like you need help," said the man brushing aside Ed's weirdness.

"Alright help me look for my younger brother."

"Okay what's he look like?"

"He's a giant suit of armor with the same symbol on his shoulder as the one on the back of my jacket," answered Ed showing the man the symbol.

"Okay, that shouldn't be too hard with that description. What your name any way?" asked the man curiously.

"My names Edward Elric, sometimes called the Full Metal Alchemist," answered Ed.

"Edward Elric? Huh, strange name. My names Tamahome," answered the man.

Elsewhere

"Were is the intruder?" asked the emperors advisor as he approached the Captain of the Guard.

"The intruder? The one inside the Suzaku shrine?" asked the Captain.

"Yes, the emperor wishes to see him before he has his public outing. Were is he?"

The guard became very nervous. He knew he was in big trouble from letting the boy go, but he knew the punishment for lying to the emperor's advisors was fifty lashes and would make him a traitor to the empire. The captain bowed his head and shame to the advisor.

"I'm sorry sir, I thought he wandered in by mistake and had my men take him to the city," explained the captain.

"… Search the city for him, make sure he's back before the emperors outing is over. I'll inform his majesty," said the advisor as he left.

The emperor sat inside his couch waiting for his guest and his advisor. 'Could that person be the Priest of Suzaku as the prophecy foretold,' thought the emperor as he rubbed his neck. His advisor ran to the couch.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but the boy has left. He's out in the city as we speak. The guards are out looking for him," said the advisor breathlessly.

"I see. Then I will wait. Now if you don't mind I like to get out of the palace," replied the emperor.

"Yes your majesty," bowed the advisor.

'I hate being cooped up here,' thought the emperor as he boarded his carriage and was carried off.

"You sure your brother is here, Edward," complained Tamahome.

"Call me Ed. And yes I'm sure, he was with just a little while ago," replied Ed.

"Okay Ed. Tell me how did you two get separated?"

"Well I was fighting with my brother and a college of mine, against three Homunculi by the names of Wrath, Lust, and Sloth. But then we heard this weird voice and we all stopped. A bright red light suddenly appeared and the next thing I know I'm carried away by these strange men placing me in an alleyway," explained Ed.

"A red light? But--?" began Tamahome starring at Ed in a weird way, but was cut off when he heard a shot down the street.

"It's his majesty!"

The two looked down the road to see a carriage those on the street bowing to it. It curtains down leaving its occupant unseen. Ed watch as Tamahome freaked out and went to the side of the road bowing down to the carriage as well. Ed looked curiously at Tamahome and went next to him. Two of the guards noticing him.

"Tamahome, what are you doing?" asked Ed.

"You there, you must before the emperor!" ordered one of the guards.

Ed turned around and glared at the man for giving him an order. He reminded him too much of Mustang. The guard eyes widened when he saw Ed.

"Listen I'm not from around. I'm completely lost, and I'm looking for my younger brother. I'm not in the mood for this," answered Ed, a heavy glare on his face.

"It's the boy form the Suzaku's Shrine! Quickly capture him," ordered one of the guard.

Ed's eyes grew wide as the guard surrounded him, all pointing the blade of here spears at him. After a while Ed scratched his head and stared at the spears in a bored way. 'Ah man. How'd I get into these things, man I wish I was home,' thought closing his eyes to the thought of home. When he opened them again to argue with the guards, his eyes grew wide with shock and fear. He was glowing a bright red and he was becoming transparent.

"ED!" cried Tamahome in shock.

Ed looked to Tamahome for an explanation; the guards had backed off a little. The emperor stood up in shock in his carriage he was watching Ed intently. Ed was in a panic he was fading out faster things around him were beginning to disappear around.

"NO I CAN'T GO BACK NOW! I HAVE TO FIND AL," yelled Ed.

Everything stopped and the things that were disappearing reappeared in front of his eyes. He was now solid again and the red glow was slowly fading away. Tamahome ran up to Ed. Everyone on the street was starring at Ed in astonishment.

"Ed are you okay?" asked Tamahome.

"I'm fine," answered Ed in a shaky voice.

Ed then looked down at his hands both the mechanical and the flesh and blood. 'How did I do that? That wasn't Alchemy,' thought a panic Ed. But he was soon drawn form is thoughts as the guards place the spears at his neck and Tamahome's.

"Take them to the castle dungeon," ordered the Guard.

With Al

After the bright silver light had dispersed Al moved his arms away form his face. A frozen landscape lay before him and snowy wind blew all about him. And he was sure that it was cold. Al then looked all around him for Ed.

"Brother were are you," called Al.

But there was no answer. 'We must've gotten separated when that light came,' thought Al as he stood up. 'I better get out of the snow or I'll rust.'

Looking down Al saw that he was on a mountaintop and a village was lying down below. Trudging threw the snow Al walked down to the village figuring Ed might be down there, his armor clanking as it always did when he walked. After what seem a while Al stumbled into a clearing.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Al looked up to see a woman chained to a stone with a crest of a tortoise with a snake encircling it. The woman was seriously bashed up, blood seeping in her clothes which hung loosely around like they were made for a man, a part of her clothes was open revealing a black symbol on her chest, her bright green eyes, and brown hair the was short near the neck and long and held in a ponytail at the top, reaching to the middle of his back. The symbol meant women, but Al wasn't sure why. Al then walked up to the strange woman filled with curiosity.

"I could ask the same thing, but I'm Alphonse Elric," answered Al.

"Alphonse Elric? Strange name; strange set of armor. Well Alphonse I suggest you leave right now if you want to live," ordered the woman.

"What? Why?" asked Al.

A huge roar came up form behind him and Al quickly turned around. These huge monsters erupted form the ground. The monsters were made of snow completely.

"Are those Kimera's," question Al.

"Kimeras? What are you spouting? Those are demons," said the women in a know it all fashion.

"Demons? Huh, What do they want?"

"Probably to eat us."

"Well that's not nice. They'd have a real hard time with me, you miss on the other hand aren't so lucky," said Al as he got into his fighting stance.

"What are you crazy you can't fight demons bare handed," exclaimed the woman.

"You underestimate me. I'm a lot stronger than I look," replied Al.

The demons charged forward and Al waited patiently for the first attack so he could retaliate. But before he could the wind pick up around him and the woman. He looked back to see the mark on the woman's chest was glowing silver, and before he knew the wind sliced threw the chains that bound the woman. Hatred shown clearly on her face.

"I don't need protection," yelled the woman as she swung her arms down, causing the wind to vacuum and slice threw the demons.

Al watch as the woman floated to the ground, supported by the wind. 'Amazing was that alchemy? Couldn't be she didn't use a transmutation circle,' thought Al in wonder as the woman approached him.

"Listen I appreciate the help, but I can held things… on… my… own," said the woman as she fell into the snow.

"Oh no! Are you okay miss?" asked Al as he dove onto the ground holding the woman up.

The woman was in a sweat, and her face was slightly red. She seemed to be gasping for air. 'Oh no, she must have a fever,' concluded Al as he lifted the woman up into his arms.

"Let's see there was a village not to far form here. I'll take you there," said Al to the woman.

" It's on the right, then walk straight it'll take you to the village," answered the woman weakly.

Al ran in the directions the woman suggested, and before he knew it he was in the village. All those passing by instantly stopped what they were doing and stared at Al as he walked around looking for a medical facility.

"Don't go to the Doctor. There's a inn over there, I already have the reservations set," said the woman pointing to an inn.

"But it'd better if you went to the doctor, both for your injuries, and fever," complained Al.

"Please no doctor Alphonse Elric," begged the woman.

Al sigh to himself, he knew it'd be better if she saw a doctor but she instead on the inn. So Al walked over inside the inn. The manager at the counter greeted his customers, though he stared an Al in a weird way.

"Welcome I've been expecting you. Your room are upstairs, the first door on the right. Can I get you anything," asked the manger kindly.

"Yes," answered Al before he left. " I need bandages, three towels, and a bucket of water."

Al instantly went up the stairs to the room the woman had previously arranged. It was a small room but very cozy with a single bed in the right hand corner. A table was in the center of the room with chairs surrounding it. Al walked over to the bed and placed the woman in it covering her with blankets. The manager walked into the room and placed all the items Al asked for on the table and quickly left. Al quickly dried himself off with the towel to prevent rusting. After he was down he took the other items and sat next to the woman. His hands were trembling as he held them over the woman; he had to bandage her up. 'Ah man, I can't she a she. But I have to bandage her to help her recover. I got to do this,' thought Al as he unbuttoned the woman's shirt, his eyes clothes to not see anything.

"You're very forward aren't you," said a man's voice close to Al.

Al opened his eyes to see a man laying in the bed where the woman once was, he had the same hair and eyes, and the wounds were the same as the woman, the clothes were the same too, but they looked like they fitted him better. The man looked like he had the same feverishness as the woman, and beside the complete gender difference, the only thing different was the mark on the woman's chest wasn't on this man. Al backed up into the wall in surprise, shock, and confusion.

"WAH! WAH! WAH!" began Al trying to make sense of things. The man lifted himself up a little.

"Came down it's still me," explained the man. "The woman you helped down the mountain. I can be both a man and a woman, though I was originally born a man."

Al looked at the man in unbelief, and the man sighed in exasperation. Al could feel the wind current pick up around him, as he was lifted into the air and floating next to the man. But the man slowly turned into the woman, the symbol on her chest glowed silver. Al was set down I a chair that the wind moved for him.

"See so long as I use my powers I become a woman, but other wise I'm a man," answered the man. "Since I'm a man you, shouldn't have any problems with bandaging me. So can you hurry up, it really hurts."

"Oh right," replied Al as he went to work on the man.

"You cold armor feels nice on these wounds," said the man.

"That's what my brother used to say when he got hurt," answered Al.

"Your brothers, Alphonse Elric?"

"Call me Al. Yes we got separated not too long ago. What's your name anyway?"

"Most people know me as Limdo, but I'm also called the celestial warrior of Genbu, Uruki," answered the man in a dazed state.

With Roy

Roy opened his eyes to a clay ceiling. Confusion riddled his features as he tried to make sense of what just happened. Roy turned his head when he saw movement right beside him. There sitting in a chair was a man with dark tanned skin, his long black hair covering half his face, he wore loose green tunic with white leggings made of cotton that was very breathable. And for good reason it was really hot. The man's head bobbed every once and while as if he was willing himself to stay awake, but was failing miserably. Roy lifted himself off the bed, discovering his shirt and uniform was off, but that was understandable in the heat. Roy moved over to a window that had it's curtain down, slowly he lifted them up and looked out the window. His eye widen at the sight in front of him. He was in a desert village much like Lior, and Ishbal. But the housing were much different, and beyond the village was the harsh environment of the desert sand extending for miles.

"Oh, your awake."

Roy turned around to see the man in the chair beside the bed had woken up. The man's bright green eye stared at him intently as he smiled at Roy.

"It's good to see you're alright your eminence," said the man bowing to Roy.

"Your eminence? You must have me mistaken for someone else. My station is a colonel," replied Roy, though he liked the treatment.

"No, you are his eminence, the legendary priest of Byyako. Said in legend to have come here form another world."

"I'm not a priest, I'm colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist. WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY ANOTHER WORLD?" demanded Roy his attention snapping to the man.

"Yes, I did," answered the man.

Roy's eyes grew wide shock, and he rushed to the window pulling back the curtains revealing the city to the man, whom looked at Roy in worry for his sanity.

"Are you telling that, this place out there is not Lior with a serious housing remodeling!" cried Roy point.

"Lior? No your eminence that is the capital of Xi- Lang," answered the man.

Roy looked at the man in disbelieve he grasp his head and leaning on the wall he sat down, trying to remember what he was doing last before he passed out. The man went to Roy and kneeled down beside him in concern.

"Your eminence?" asked the man.

"Please don't call me that, my name is Roy," answered Roy, recalled. "Let's see I was fighting those homunculus: Sloth, and Lust. The there was a bright gold light and then I'm here in bed."

"Roy, you are the priest of Byyako here to save Xi- Lang for its destruction. This country is begging for your help," said the man seriously. "Please be our priest of legend."

Roy looked up into the man's face. The intensity in his eyes was strong, but it was hopping against all odds that Roy would be the priest. Roy liked that looked it had the same firry spirit he had when he first started out as a state alchemist.

"Alright, what's your name?" asked Roy.

"I am your celestial warrior Tatara," answered the man.

With Wrath.

Wrath walked down the streets of some unknown town he didn't recognize. Every one of the humans stared at the strange way Wrath was dressed. The other Homunculus's were gone, Wrath wasn't sure were they went. He glared this way and that at all the humans despising them even more. 'Where is mama and the others,' said Wrath walking into one of the alleyways.

"Darn Full Metal boy got away," muttered Wrath angrily to himself.

"Well what have we here, such a cute little boy."

Wrath looked up to see three men standing in front of him, four standing directly behind him. Wrath then turned his attention to the men in front a twisted grin on his face.

"Out my way humans," ordered Wrath.

"Hey boss, this kid thinks he's better than us," said one of the men.

"Well we'll just have to teach the brat a lesson. Get him," ordered the boss.

Wrath could feel someone from behind grab him and twist his arms painfully as they smashed his face into the dirt. Wrath could literally feel his arms go numb as he tried desperately to perform alchemy, but his arms were in no position to perform alchemy.

"AAAAHHHHH," screamed Wrath he felt his right arm snap.

"Hey Genko, you like little boys. You have fun with him," said one of the little men.

"Great I was hopping for this," replied the one called Genko.

Wrath looked up to see the man slowly advance. The man had a mad glint in his eye. Wrath began to wriggle more as he tried to get free, the men holding him grew anger and they squeezed on his left leg. A loud crack filled the air as Wrath felt his leg snap too. He could feel the darkness approaching, it was like he was in the gate again. Fear gripped at him as he remembers that horrible place.

"NO! I WON'T GO BACK TO THE DARKNESS!" screamed Wrath.

Bright blue light emanated form his body, forcing the men off of him. The men looked in appalled at the boy the blue light surrounding him and protecting him.

"Get away form him," ordered another man, but Wrath didn't know whom.

It was different form the other men that attacked him, sounding with authority. Wrath looked up to see the men that attacked him die before his very eyes, like something had slice them up form the inside. When it was all done there was only one pair of footsteps heading toward him. Wrath could feel someone turn him around and lift him up and carry him away. Moving his hair just barely to the side to see whom helped him. I was a man wear heavy Blue armor, with dragon claw shoulder guards, a mask and helmet covered most of his head revealing only blonde strands of hair out of his helmet, and bright blue eyes.

"Are you alright, Priest of Seiryu," asked the man.

Wrath didn't know what came over him, he felt so weak. But before he passed out in exhaustion he said one word.

"Papa…"

dragonelf 8: Okay we are done! With this chapter. I am never going to make a chapter this long in this story! It took forever. Okay this is a new a story and I really would appreciate reviews for it. Please with sugar on top . any way thanks for reading it means a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonelf 8: Just a note my main focus is on of the priest, but mostly on Ed. I really don't know on pairing; there might be there might not be, I haven't decided yet.

Chapter 2: Emperor of Hong-Nan

(Ed.)

Ed opened his eyes, to see the dungeon. 'What? Where am I,' thought Ed as he rubbed his pounding head. Slowly memories returned to him. There was a bright red light and he was about to leave, but he stayed because he had to look for Al.

"Your finally up."

Ed looked up to see Tamahome he was sitting right next to him. The room really was a dungeon; it wasn't a dream. Ed lifted his head up off the ground putting his hand on his pounding head. He could feel a thin cloth on his head were it hurt most. Looking to Tamahome he saw the bottom of his shirt torn. Tamahome answered his unspoken question.

"You hit your head when they put us in here. There was a scratch and it was slightly bleeding so I took care of it," answered Tamahome.

"Thanks," muttered Ed.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Glow red."

Ed stayed silent for a while he wasn't really sure how he did it. He just wanted to escape the problem and almost did, until he remembered Al.

"I don't know really. How long have we been in here?" asked Ed changing the subject.

"While now," answered Tamahome.

"Well then let's go," replied Ed.

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"Do you know what alchemy is?"

"No."

"Alchemy is a science, when you change one thing of equal material to another. So long as there is equivalency," answered Ed as he clapped his hands. "Like they say 'if you can't find a way out then make a door.'"

Ed pressed his hands on the prison bars, which were thick strips of wood nailed together. In a flash of light a door stood before the two looking like a grand piece of art. Ed turned the handle and walked right out of his cell. Ed turned back to see Tamahome's eyes on the verge of popping out.

"HOW'D YOU DO THAT!" cried Tamahome as he got up and examined the door.

"I told you its alchemy," explained Ed as he waited for Tamahome.

"HEY! HOW'D YOU GET OUT!"

Tamahome and Ed looked up to see a guard coming at them to put them back in the cell. His spear pointing right at them as he drew closer.

"You shorty get back in the cell," ordered the guard.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT IT TAKES THE WORLD MOST POWERFUL MICROSCOPE JUST TO SEE HIM!" yelled Ed as he collided his foot with the guard, knocking the man unconious.

"He didn't say that," muttered Tamahome.

"What's that noise? It came form the prison cell," said one of the guards outside.

"Aw, crap!" cried Ed as he clapped his hands again.

More guards bursted through the only to had stone hands grab them. The men struggled futility against the iron grip. Ed grabbed onto Tamahome's hands and the two ran through the palace wildly.

"Will they be okay?" asked Tamahome running beside Ed.

"They'll be fine," answered Ed.

"What was that back there? Why'd you get so mad?"

"Anyone that calls me short shall not go unscathed," replied Ed in a sudden burst of anger as he stopped, Tama did as well.

The two looked around they had no idea where they were. It was a long passage with only one door at the end, which appeared to be a dead end. Ed could feel something pull him to the door as he walked to it and opened it, Tamahome behind him. They awed at the room. It all glimmered red and gold, beautiful tapestries of a fiery red bird dazzling a people and giving blessings, but in the center was a giant gold statue of the bird on the alter glimmering in the light, incense swirling around it. A dark blue tapestry hung behind it contrasting with the red and gold. There were 28 constellations on it, each side holding 7.

"Huh. I didn't know they had shrine of Suzaku here," said Tamahome in astonishment.

"Suzaku?" questioned Ed.

"Yeah it's one of the four gods… 'Seiryu' 'Byakko' 'Suzaku' and 'Genbu.' Suzaku is our god. Each of the three empires has their own god to worship. Those stars behind it at the bottom are the Suzaku constellations," answered Tamahome, but he went on about the Emperors and the four gods.

Ed wasn't really listening though he felt as if someone watching him and Tamahome. Ed slowly turned around to see the door slightly ajar. A person was starring at him, a slight smile on his face. The person instantly turned around and ran. Ed, unknown to Tamahome who was still talking, went after the guy who was a long ways ahead. 'Can't have him warn a guard,' thought Ed as he ran. After a while of running Ed lost sight of the man completely.

"Darn it, where'd he go," cursed Ed wandering into a garden.

"If you want to leave, the door is over there."

Ed swiftly turned around there sitting on a stairway sat the most beautiful woman Ed had ever seen. Her long light brown hair flowed majestically down her back; her light brown eyes twinkled behind long eyelashes. She was wrapped in a white blanket, light purple clothes peeking out, and she wasn't wearing any make up.

"H-H-Hello," said Ed astounded by her beauty.

"So you're the one they captured yesterday?" asked the woman.

Ed quickly turned around and began to head away form the woman. He did not want to fight such a beautiful woman.

"You must be mistaking me from someone else," answered Ed nervously, "I'm just an anonymous passer by. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Don't worry! Don't worry!" said the woman as she followed Ed. Ed turned to face the woman again, "The guards won't hear about you from me. I've got nothing to do right now so how about I give you the grand tour of the palace? The special no- guard tour."

Elsewhere

"But that's not important. We've got to get out of here, before were caught," said Tamahome as he turned to Ed, but he was no longer there, "Ed?"

Tamahome looked all about the room but only he was there. Realizing what had happened Tamahome ran out the door.

"Uh-oh, where'd he go!" muttered Tamahome running threw the corridors.

One of the servants that were wandering through the halls spotted Tamahome running the opposite direction.

"GET THE GUARDS! I FOUND HIM!" yelled one of the guards as he ran after Tamahome.

Tamahome ran threw hallways a few guards on his tail. 'Darn it, but this is the only way,' thought Tamahome as he continued running. 'Ed… I'll lure them away while you escape!'

Elsewhere

"You need to find your companion?" asked the woman curiously.

"Yes," replied Ed, " He promised to help me find my younger brother Al, besides it's my fault he got in this mess. I refuse to go back home to my world until Tamahome is out of here and we found my brother safely."

"… You came form… another world," stated the woman in confusion.

Ed looked up at her unable to true read her. He couldn't tell if she was scared or excited.

"Well, its hard explain. I was in a library and the next thing I know I'm in some alley way," started Ed, " Everything here is foreign to me, the style of homes, clothes, hair, it's all new to me. Its like I'm trapped in a foreign land that never existed but does. I don't know where I am, but I know this is defiantly not Central."

Ed and the woman stayed silent for a while letting it all sink in.

"You probably don't believe me, I can understand that," said Ed again uncomfortable in the silence. "You must think I'm crazy."

"Not at all!" cried the woman joyfully, " I just love things like that!"

"Huh?" replied Ed starring at the woman in a weird way.

"That's incredible!" cried the woman as she began to touch Ed to feel as if he was real.

'Am I some kind of freak show?' thought Ed as the woman patted him on the shoulders and head. He was feeling really uncomfortable and was wishing he stayed silent. Ed could feel the woman move in front of him again.

"I'm 'Hotohori' although people usually call me something else," said the woman.

"I'm Edward Elric, I prefer Ed. Most people know me back home as The Full Metal Alchemist," introduced Ed.

Ed felt his head being gently pulled to Hotohori's as she place her smooth warm hands on her cheek. Hotohori looked down on Ed with gentle sweet eyes that ensured safety. Normally when Ed was around a woman he would feel his heart pound, especially in this position, but there was nothing around her.

"Stop talking about going away and stay here awhile. I just know the emperor would never have you killed. And I'm sure he'll help you search for your brother," said Hotohori, Ed watched her intently in slight confusion. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, I was just thinking how beautiful you are!" replied Ed laughing.

"Everyone say that," said Hotohori as well.

The two continued laughing, and only stopped when the two heard footsteps drawing nearer.

"Hide here!" ordered Hotohori as she pushed Ed into a bush.

She quickly joined him in his hiding as the two waited. Tamahome appeared his hands tied behind his back and around his shoulders restricting all of his arm movements. A few guards were around him yelling at him.

"Spill it where's the boy?" yelled one of the guards.

"Beats me," answered Tamahome honestly, "He got away while you guys were busy chasing after me. Too bad, huh?"

"So you were just some decoy…?" yelled one of the guards as he smacked Tamahome across the head.

"Tamahome!" yelled Ed as he ran out of the bushes. "You idiot what good is being a decoy?"

Ed moved his hands as to clap them together but before he could even being he could feel rough hand grabbed his shoulder and twist his arms back painful. Tamahome face contorted in anger as he lunged forward and kicked the guard square in the jaw. The demon character on his forehead glowed bright red.

"Lay one finger on that boy and your dead," threatened Tamahome.

"You little," cried the guards in anger.

Ed lunged forward punching the man in the face. The man fell back a huge swollen jaw started to consume his face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE THAT HE COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR A PRESCHOOLER!" yelled Ed.

"Ugh! Brat!" yelled the other soldiers.

"Silence!"

Everyone turned around to see Hotohori jump out of the bushes. she discarded the blanket as she went. Revealing a large well-built body with brood shoulders.

"You are not permitted to touch those two without our direct order," ordered Hotohori.

"Hotohori," questioned Ed as he watched him.

"Y-Y-Your majesty!" cried the guards as they all bowed before Hotohori including Tamahome, whom was freaking out as his bonds loosened and was set free.

"Huh?" said Ed in confusion. "How could a girl so young and beautiful be the emperor?"

"GIRL! HIS MAJESTY IS A MAN!" cried Tamahome to Ed!

Ed's eyes opened wide and he rushed over to Hotohori. He began to pat at the emperor's chest. Trying to convince himself that Hotohori was a girl, but there was nothing there.

"It's flat!" cried Ed moving his hands across the emperor's chest. "That means that there's a…"

Ed's face went into a beet red as his eye lowered down further from his chest down lower slowly by the minuet.

"GET AWAY FORM THE EMPEROR!" yelled the guards knowing what Ed was thinking.

Later

Ed sat on his knees with Tamahome and the counselors form the Empire, before emperor Hotohori. Hotohori sat in a golden thrown clad in new clothes of bright red and gold, his hair in a bun with a crown on top of it, a few strangles of hair peeking out. Women stood by his chair holding fans in their hands.

"Our apologies. Trickery was not our intention," began Hotohori acting all formal unlike before. "We simply wished to understand you better."

Ed looked up at Hotohori; 'Strange he's acting like completely different person,' thought Ed.

"Okay," whispered Ed.

"At least we've disapproved our counselor's assertion that you are evil spirits," said Hotohori pointing to his counselors.

"Then your going to let us go," asked Ed politely.

"Of course, you shall not be executed," replied Hotohori, Ed took a sigh of relieve. "Whoever I do have one request. Will you protect our empire Priest of Suzaku?"

Ed eye's opened wide as he began to look this way and that to find whom Hotohori was taking to.

"I'm referring to you Ed. There is a legend in our land," continued Hotohori, "At a time when the empire falls into disorder and is on the verge of collapse… a young man would appear from another world seeking the power of Suzaku. The moment he possesses the power of Susaku, he will lead the empire to glory. It is the same with the other countries only with there own respective gods."

Ed remained silent everyone in the room was watching him intently. Ed face was contorted with horror and confusion. Hotohori continued more.

"This young Lady, called the priest of Suzaku, has finally arrived. He sits before us now."

"You… You've got it all wrong," cried Ed in slight despair. "I couldn't save a little girl, much less an empire."

Memories of Lena ran through his memory, all the horrible things he saw and all the people he couldn't save.

"Yet you are a man with a wish correct? You came seeking the powers of the Suzaku so that your wish would be granted, yes?"

"My wish," muttered Ed his eyes widening. "I could get Al and me back to normal."

"Your too modested Ed, have you considered ruling the world?" smiled Hotohori.

"No thanks, I'm not into that sort of thing," answered Ed getting up and walking to the emperor. "I've gone threw enough nut cases that attempted that to realize that's not what I want. But if this can get me and my brother back to normal I'll take the job with out a second thought."

Hotohori smiled and stood up as well.

"Everyone stand back! This young man will obtain the power of Suzaku. The priest of Suzaku who will protect our empire, stands before you!" cried Hotohori.

"I'll try my best," replied Ed.

"Thank you your eminence, Priest of Suzaku."

Ed turned around the room to see the enter room bow before him in gratitude, including Tamahome. 'Their treating me like I'm high and mighty,' thought Ed as he began to feel really uncomfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Limdo the Merciless Wind Slasher.

(Al)

Al looked up; he had fallen into sleeping state while he was caring for Limdo. Al lifted his helmet and look to Limdo's bed. Limdo was no loner there instead was a messy bed.

"Your awake."

Al looked up to see Limdo standing near the table, a large cup of water in his hand. The bandages were slightly red form the blood seeping into his bandages, but he generally looked fine, and the bleeding had stopped.

"Thanks to you my fever is down," said Limdo, "I'm now strong enough to get around on my own."

"I'm glad to see that your doing fine, I was really worried for a second," replied Al hearing the content clank of his armor.

"Your not form here are you?" asked Limdo, "Is this your first time in Bei-jai?"

Al looked up at the man puzzled 'Bei-jai? Maybe that's a region in the east in the Xing country,' thought Al.

"I guess you could say that," answered Al, watching the man eat some rice. "I have a question about yesterday?"

"Yes," said Limdo signaling for Al to continue.

"What's a Genbu?" asked Al innocently.

Limdo did a complete face fault. A small nosebleed went down as he yelled at Al.

"HOW COULD YOU COME TO THIS COUNTRY AND NOT KNOW WHO GENBU IS!"

"Well I'm new here," countered Al holding his hands up apologetically. Limdo sighed heavily and clamed down.

"Forget it," said Limdo as he sat down, "Genbu is the god of Bei-jai. Prophecy says that when this country is on the brink of destruction. The priest of Genbu would appear, and gather his seven celestial warrior, and be granted three wishes. Everyone regards this as an omen of doom. A priest that brings Bei-jai's doom, along with his warriors."

Al could hear the growl in Limdo's voice as he mentioned the prophecy. It was apparent that he hated it.

"But last night, you said that you were a celestial warrior," stated Al, "And I haven't seen you do anything bad!"

Limdo's eye widened in surprise and fear as he stared at Al. Limdo instantly stood up but after a moment his feature calmed down.

"So I told you did I? Well I guess it doesn't matter now, I'm leaving the country so it really doesn't matter," stated Limdo as he walked out of the room.

"Wait?" cried Al as he ran after the man.

"How do I get back home?!"

"Not my problem."

"How can you be so cold?!"

"Easy you take the crap life gives you and realize no one cares. Beside we'll never meet again," said Limdo as he walked away.

Suddenly he stopped and jumped back lightly bumping into Al just as and arrow shot out in front of them form the entrance below.

"I KNEW IT!"

Al looked down to see a boy no older than 18 hold a bow tightly in his hand. The boy had pitch-black hair under a fur cylinder hat, white fur collared the neck of his heavy brown coat, a sack of arrows was on his back, and his dark eyes were focused on Limdo.

"It is you! Limdo, The Merciless Wind Slasher!" cried the boy as he notched another arrow.

Al kneeled next to Limdo prepared to knock away an arrow, if necessary. The people below began to panic and cry out in fear as Al heard what Limdo muttered and the people scream.

"Opps… Came out as a guy," muttered Limdo.

"LIMDO!? OH NO!!"

"I THOUGHT HE WAS EXECUTED YESTERDAY!"

"ISN'T HE THE HOMICIDAL MANIAC WHO'S KILLED A THOUSAND PEOPLE?"

Al's eye's widened in surprise as he slowly turned to Limdo. 'What?' thought Al, 'He's a murderer?' Limdo looked up at Al. A smile darkened his features.

"Want to be victim number 1001?" joked Limdo darkly.

"I think you'd find that very difficult," replied Al coolly.

Limdo's eye widened in surprise, as he watched Al. 'Why isn't he scared of me? Most people would be scared out of their wits end,' thought Limdo but his attention was once again focused on the boy with the bow.

"It was strange of you to surrender without a fight. The constables should've known better than to leave you to demons!!" cried that boy, "But this is great. Now, I can get 100 Tael for your head!"

The boy released the arrow and Al prepared to knock it out of the way but before he could a small hand grabbed his and he flew over to a huge lantern that was in the center of the room. Limdo once again turned into a girl the wind floated the two safely.

"Hold on tight," ordered Limdo in a high-pitched voice.

With a slicing movement Limdo sliced the rope that held the lantern up. People below ran around in a panic confusion. Blocking the way for the bounty hunter. As quickly and silently as possible Al and Limdo landed at the front door and ran outside to escape in the confusion. Arrows flung at Limdo, whom turned back into a guy. Limdo whirled around knocking the arrows away with the chains form his handcuffs. Sweat dripped off his chin as he stumbled to the ground.

"LIMDO!" cried Al as he went to the man to helped him up.

"Ugh! Darn! I turned back to a guy," muttered Limdo weakly.

"You still haven't recovered form your fever!" said Al trying to help him up.

"THIS IS THE END LIMDO!!"

The clanking of horses, and clicking of guns greeted Al and Limdo's ear. The two looked up to see swarms of men on horses, carrying primitive guns surrounded them on all sides. The man in the led stood out in front of the other men.

"We might have been foolish to leave your fate in the hand of demons! But trust me you won't be so lucky we're executing you on the spot." Barked the man he then turned to Al "You man in armor! If you're his alley than you will be executed to! If not I suggest you step away."

"What?" whispered Al in confusion turning to Limdo.

Limdo looked frustrated as he watched the man.

"Darn it! I can't get the mark to appear," hissed Limdo, "I can't use my powers."

Limdo then turned to the confused Al his face warmed up a bit as he watched Al a slight smile twisted his lips.

"You said your names Al right?" asked Limdo.

"Yes," replied Al.

"You better move. If you get hurt then your brother will be sad," said Limdo as he urged Al to move away.

"ah," breathed Al, as his red orbs for eyes grew wide.

Limdo was right Ed would be sad if Al got hurt in any way shape or form. But what was there to hurt him he was a suit of armor now. Limdo didn't know that; in fact Limdo was a merciless killer why was he helping Al? Perhaps he was a lamb wearing wolves clothing. Whatever it was Al didn't move in fact he stood in front of Limdo protectively.

"SO YOU ARE THIS KILLERS ALLY!" yelled the man, "ALRIGHT MEN OPEN FIRE!!"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the bullets came closer to Al. Al waited for them to come and hit him. This doesn't make any sense why was this happen!? Nothing was making sense any more. Al couldn't take it.

"STOP IT!!!!!!!" yelled Al in frustration.

Everyone in the area turned their heads away form the spectacle as silver glowed bright off of Al blinding everyone temporarily Al looked down at his hand in surprise, he was glowing. Limdo watched Al in amazement; the boy was actually glowing a silver light. Warm hands and a blanket wrapped themselves around Limdo as the light started to fade.

"Master Limdo, now our chance!" whispered a voice urgently.

"Soren!" muttered Limdo in relief.

Limdo and the man named Soren left. Al looked out at the street everyone's face was still turned away even though the light had faded away. Al turned away to look and see if Limdo was safe, but he was gone.

"What's this?" cried Al in shock, "Hey! Where'd you go!? Limdo!"

Al could feel a hand suddenly grab his, forcing Al to look at whom it belongs to. There stood the boy form earlier that was shooting the arrows.

"I've got you. Limdo's ally," yelled the boy, "How dare you help him escape! You're coming with me!"

"What!?" cried Al in confusion.

Elsewhere

Limdo could feel the cloak be on his shoulder to protect him form the cold. He could see his brother Soren hang behind him his hands on both Limdo's shoulders adjusting the cloak to cover Limdo.

"Are you alright Master Limdo?" asked Soren.

"Yes Soren… I'm sorry I'm late," replied Limdo.

"Who was that man? I saw a silver light… that man is not of this world," muttered Soren.

"Boy actually, his names Al, but I really don't know," answered Limdo.

"Is that boy the priest of Gen--" began Soren but was cut off by Limdo.

"No," said Limdo sharply, "He screwed up my plans, though the fever was real. I let them capture me and make it seem like I was dead so I could leave the country."

"But master Limdo, if the priest of Genbu has appeared, as prophecy foretells, you will undoutable be lead down the path of your destiny as your other name, as Uruki the celestial warrior of Genbu."

"Soren," hissed Limdo turning to the man in anger.

Soren had taken down his cloak revealing his face for Limdo. Chocolate brown eyes watched Limdo, on one side of his face was strains of hair the could be seen as bangs but the other side didn't have bangs it was slicked back into a ponytail, his hair color black.

"I will never use **that **name! I don't care about protecting some dumb priest, or summoning Genbu that would even let this country fall in the first place!"

"But…" began Soren again cut off.

"I do the bidding of a man form another world," said Limdo as he leaded on Soren, "You're the only one I can trust Soren. My only destiny is to kill my father as foretold."

"Then let us be on our way Master Limdo," answered Soren, "This is the first step towards your destiny."

The two walked a ways and climbed onto two horses that were hidden form sight. Already they set off to a new, safer place than Bei-jai. Limdo could not help but wonder about Al. He was the only one, besides Soren, that treated him like a real person, the only one that wasn't scared of him that hadn't known him for long. Not even Limdo's father could achieve that. 'Was Al really… the Priest of Genbu,' thought Limdo as he rode on.


End file.
